There is often need for providing signaling functions to a vehicle such as a trailer or automobile. Many times such signaling functions are difficult to add after the fact. In addition, prior art wired systems can be very annoying when they are not working properly. Consequently, there is a need for a simple way of adding lighting features, such as signaling features, to items such as vehicles.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a smart light apparatus and system for providing trailers and vehicles with signaling functions with or without a direct wired connection. The smart light apparatus can also monitor and transmit to a user a variety of environment data such as visual, audio, temperature, ice warning, collision warning, and RF warnings.
Other embodiment relate to smart lights configurable to perform a variety of tasks including lighting a path, lighting a room, providing emergency lighting, lighting associated with an alarm system, and for carrying around to perform the function of a traditional flashlight.